pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Battle! Bachikoi Fort
"Battle! Bachikoi Fort" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Początkowe tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Wiatrak na Wieży Dekatonów dmucha potężnych wichrem od strony zamku na Górze Bachikoi. Jeżeli tylko cud może wytworzyć przeciwstawny, sprzyjający nam wiatr...thumb|Końcowe tło misji Ta fabularna misja to pierwsza z walk na centralnych Zigotońskich terenach. Skoro padła brama zamkowa, można już się wedrzeć dalej. Misja polega na obleganiu kolejnych wewnętrznych Zigotońskich fortyfikacji, z czego najważniejszym celem jest zniszczenie Wieży Dekatonów. Jednak struktura ta wywołuje wiatr na rzecz Zigotonów, więc nie łatwo obsypać ją strzałami... Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że jest to pierwsza misja, w której pojawia się motyw muzyczny Yahoho. Ponadto to pierwsza bitwa, podczas której można zdobyć broń dla nowej klasy: Dekaponów.thumb|Wieża Dekatonów Fabuła Pataponom udało się w końcu zburzyć potężny Zigotoński zamek, broniący granicy państwowych, zabudowanych terenów Zigotonów. Skoro ta zapora została zniszczona, można wejść w głąb owych terytoriów. Jednak stoją tam setki rozmaitych budowli, z których każda może służyć do obrony terenu... Zaś zdobyta niedawno, zasłużona katapulta zepsuła się. Nie posłuży już do zniszczenia Wieży Dekatonów, potężnego punktu kontrolnego, stojącego na drodze Pataponom. Nawet, gdyby machina wciąż była zdatna do użytku, była by bezużyteczna. Na Wieży skonstruowane są bowiem ogromne, mechaniczne wiatraki, wywołujące niesprzyjający najeźdźcom wiatr. Jednak moc Patapońskiego Cudu może przezwyciężyć Zigotońską siłę... Taktyka *Na misji tej zawsze panuje niesprzyjający wiatr. Czyni on jednostki do walki dystansowej mało użytecznymi. **Można postawić na jednostki do walki wręcz; nie grozi im takie niebezpieczeństwo jak przy zamku. (Muszą być one jednak dobrze rozwinięte.) **Przed misją tą warto przejść polowanie World of Ooze i zdobyć tamtejszy Cud Wiatru. Gdy go użyjemy, wiatr zmieni się na korzyść Pataponom. (Trwa on jednak określony czas, trzeba wypatrywać, czy nie dobiega końca i w razie czego przywoływać go od nowa.) *Misja ta jest dość łatwa do przejścia. **Jeśli zabraliśmy ze sobą dużo jednostek dysnansowych nie będzie ona jednak zbyt prosta. *Nie warto podchodzić prosto pod mury wież. Wrodzy włócznicy i tak celują w teren tuż przed wieżą. **Zamiast tego warto atakować z dużego dystansu. *Warto zabrać dużo Ognistej broni. Podpalenie jest bowiem skuteczne przeciw budynkom (w szczególności przeciw Wieży Dekatonów). **Na misji tej praktycznie nie pojawia się trawa. *Wielu przeciwników także ma Ognistą broń. Warto uodpornić się na Podpalenie. *Gdy wrogów robi się zbyt wielu jak na jeden moment, warto zacząć grać ChakaChaka, aby ochronić się przed gradem wrogich ciosów. **W szczególności należy to robć, gdy wrogowie kryją się za budynkami. *Uszkodzone budynki wroga zaczynają pękać, ciemnieją i dymią. Można po tym poznać, że niewiele im do zniszczenia. Solucja Na samym początku ujrzymy Szyld. Gdy podejdziemy, powie on co nieco...thumb|Szyld Szyld: Słuchaj, koleś! Wytwórz sprzyjający wietrzyk, aby powstrzymać wiatrak! Niedaleko za tabliczką stoi drewniana zapora, a za nią duża wieża. Na owej fortyfikacji stoją Yariitoni (Zigotońscy włócznicy). Yariton:'' Przy tym wietrze Patapońskie strzały są dla nas nieszkodliwe!'' Wiruj, Wiatraku, wiruj! Biczuj ich wichrem! Jeśli mamy Cud Wiatru, najlepiej używać go od razu. Gdy podejdziemy do wież, zacznie się walka. Za pierwszą fortyfikacją stoi druga, identyczna. W obu przeciwnicy bronią się, tzn. trudniej ich zabić, zaś włóczniami rzucają z rzadka, tuż przed siebie. Należy po prostu zaatakować i szybko rozwalić wszystkie konstrukcje. Yariton (na drugiej wieży): Ten fort nie upadnie tak długo, jak stoi Wieża Dekatonów! Za drugą wieżą stoją cztery drewniane zapory, wokół których kręcą się Yumitoni (Zigotońscu łucznicy). Dzierżą oni Ognistą broń, toteż mogą wywołać mały chaos w Patapońskiej armii. Trudno ich jednak dorwać, bo szybko cofną się za stojącą tuż obok Wieżę Dekatonów. Cud Wiatru jest tutaj najważniejszy. thumb|Wieża Dekatonów, a wokół niej wrogie jednostki Z Wieży będzie co jakiś czas wyskakiwał Dekaton (Zigotoński mutant wojenny), zaś zza niej będą atakować łucznicy. Dekatoni nie są zbyt groźni. Co prawda są oni wytrzymali, ale nie zadają dużych obrażeń. Jeśli mamy Ognistą broń, wszystko przebiegnie łatwo i szybko, jeśli nie, walka będzie dość monotonna. Po pewnym czasie Wieża zawali się. Wówczas pozostanie tylko dobić pozostałych wrogów, zebrać łupy i minąć znacznik kończący misję. Rozmowy Po udanym skończeniu tej misji nie czeka jakakolwiek rozmówka z kapłanką Meden. Odezwie się tylko, gdy nasuniemy nań kamerkę... Meden: O Największy (imię gracza)... Proszę, zaprowadź nas do Krańca Świata. ''Na Górze Bachikoi opowieści o starożytnej cywilizacji pozostały jako folklor. '' Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne